happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath of Con
Wrath of Con is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the seventh season three episode, and sixty-first overall. It is the first episode to use the current intro and outro credits and also the first to be produced in widescreen and high-definition. HTF Episode Description Nerds unite! A trek to the comic book convention to meet their hero leaves them breathless. Plot A mask-wearing, backpack-hauling Sniffles departs a bus and stares awestruck at a large convention center where the latest comic book convention is being held. Cuddles and Toothy enter before him, flashing their convention passes to The Mole, who stands watch as the security guard. Sniffles can't find his ticket, however, so The Mole turns him away. This turns out to be a blessing in disguise, as a massacre is about to unfold in the convention center. Inside the building, Splendid sits at a booth, signing autographs. While signing a comic book for Mime, the tip of his pen breaks off. When Splendid flicks the top of the pen away, it pierces Mime, Disco Bear, and Russell through their heads. When Splendid completes his task he looks up to find no one in front of him. He shrugs and looks at his watch. Realizing he's late for his speech, he hurries away to the auditorium. On his way to the auditorium, Splendid passes by Giggles (who's dressed as Princess Leia) and Petunia (who's dressed as an ewok), who are playing with a toy light saber and spear, respectively. The light on Giggles' light saber goes out, saddening the girls. Splendid thinks for a second and uses his laser vision to recharge the light saber. Though happy at first, Giggles ends up cutting Petunia in half with the charged weapon with one swing. To make matters worse, the hot plastic melts over Giggles' head, setting her on fire. She runs away, screaming. In the auditorium, Splendid arrives and he stands behind the podium. When Splendid taps on the microphone, it breaks due to his super-strength. He then tries speaking loudly, but the sound waves of his super voice ends up breaking glass and puncturing eardrums. Giggles, still on fire and now missing the top of her head (only leaving a few remaining teeth), stumbles into the auditorium and falls down dead. She ends up setting Shifty on fire, then Lifty, then everyone else (but Splendid) in the room on fire. Splendid, seeing this in shock sucks the air out of the room to smother the fire. Unfortunately, this condenses the size of the convention center and leaves everyone inside without air, causing them to suffocate. Noticing this, Splendid proceeds to exhale the air back into the room whereupon the convention center expands. The bodies of the convention patrons are flung to the windows by Splendid's breath, crushing their bodies in the process. The magnitude of Splendid's breath eventually causes the convention center to explode, killing all inside except Splendid himself. Splendid then lifts a piece of the building to free himself. Sniffles; somehow undamaged from the exploding convention, finally finds his pass. Then when Sniffles sees Splendid lifting a chunk of the building in a very detailed picture, he walks up to Splendid and asks for his autograph. Splendid, happy to oblige, ends up dropping the portion of the building he was holding on Sniffles. Realizing the death and destruction he's caused, Splendid quickly leaves the scene. Moral "No good deed goes unpunished." Blurb The Blurb version of this episode contains these annotations: *'It's time to broaden our horizons' *'Look at all this wasted space' *'That's better!' *'BlurB!' *'Warning: Watching this episode significantly reduces its resale value' *'"Wrath" was the first HTF episode ever to be developed entirely in HD' *'and inventively initiated integrating illiterated illustrations into the titles!' *'PLUS 30% smoother fades to black!'< *'We recommend public transportation to help the environment' *'Or if you failed your driver's test' *'The San Diego Convention Center covers over 600, 000 sq ft.' *'The Las Vegas Convention Center covers over 3 million sq ft.' *'Sniffles as a Splendid fan?' *'Or Splendid as a Sniffles fan?' *'Window cleaning is considered the most dangerous job in the UK' *'No wonder the police don't carry guns' *'Platinum blood donor cards' *'Hey, aren't you missing something?' *'Read this: No pants, No service' *'Arm was lengthened to fit HD width' *'Arm was lengthened to fit HD aspect ratio' *'Rare "Banjo Frenzy" reference sure to increase resale value of episode' *'HTF glow in the dark bobble heads first appeared at Comic-Con 2007' *'"S" logo is from Splendid's KA-POW! Spin-off show' *'The first comic book was made in 1842' *'The first Sharpie autograph on a comic book was made in 1964' *'The hobby of collecting autographs is known as philography' *'The hobby of dying for them is known as stupidology' *'That doesn't look like Splendid's signature' *'Not sure what it says' *'That's not even an "S"' *'leki?' Is that what it says? *'I wouldn't buy it. Probably a fake' *'Hope they had their tetanus shots' *'Footage from the lost HTF Star Wars episode' *'May the 4th is Star Wars day!' *'Hey, that doesn't seem fair' *'Light Saber VS Stick' *'This injustice must be remedied!' *'Light Saber blades are pure plasma' *'That's better' *'Now that Light Saber might have a chance against that stick!' *'Take that Mr Stick' *'Caution: the weapon you are about to enjoy is extremely hot' *'and could cause slight skin irritation' *'Even though we call it a podium' *'Watchmen reference #2' *'It's actually called a lecturn' *'Is this thing on? (I couldn't resist)' *'Darn super strength' *'You should see him trying to cook eggs' *'Rare full profile scene makes this episode even more collectable!' *'Not to mention the stunning special effects' *'AC/DC concerts have reached 130 decibels' *'The pain threshold for noise is 125 decibels' *'Looks like someone just tried the convention center spicy tacos' *'It's illegal to yell FIRE in a movie theater' *'but it's OK to yell if you are ON FIRE in a movie theater' *'Splendid will later claim that he didn't inhale' *'1, 2, 3' *'don't tell the union' *'It's not nice to make fun of chipmunks' *'Lumpy must have had the tacos too' *'For sweet breath, chew fresh parsley' *'yeah I do special effects' *'Hey, is this the Tokyo subway or the tram to the gift shop?' *'All aboard!' *'Epic multi-death explosions have been known to add 12% to the resale value of an HTF episode' *'The super strength does come in handy sometimes.' *'So does checking your pockets' *'Comic-Con started in 1970' *'with work that looked way better than this'< *'The first three day convention was at the U.S. Grant Hotel' *'with walls that looked way better than this' *'of the 300 attendees, none were mortally wounded' *'but this black looks way better than theirs did' *'It's the special edition lacquer varnish finish' *'making this episode a true collector's item' *'worth a fortune if found in mint, unwatched condition' *'While we are trying to sell out HTF bobble heads on ebay, the comedy robot will leave you with some words of wisdom' *'00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01101100 01101001 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101001 01100011 00100000 01100010 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01100100 01100101 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010' (Translation: The earliest known comic book is widely to be) *'00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000001 01100100 01110110 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01001111 01100010 01100001 01100100 01101001 01100001 01101000 00100000 01001111 01101100 01100100 01100010 01110101 01100011 01101011 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010' (Translation: The Adventures of Obadiah Oldbuck) *'01100001 01101110 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01110101 01111001 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01110101 01101110 01101111 01110000 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01001000 01010100 01000110 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100111 01110101 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100101 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010' (Translation: anyone want to buy an original unopened HTF figurine) Deaths #Mime, Disco Bear, and Russell have their heads pierced by the tip of a pen Splendid flicks at them. #Giggles cuts Petunia in half with a charged-up light saber. #Giggles' head is set on fire, melting her entire head. #Nutty and Lifty suffocate to death after Splendid sucks all the air out of the room. #Shifty, Cuddles, Toothy, Handy, Cub, and Lumpy are crushed when Splendid performs his super breathing. #Pop, Flaky, The Mole, and (debatably) Cro-Marmot are crushed by the collapsing building. #Sniffles is crushed when Splendid unknowingly drops part of the building on him. #Truffles may have died when the building collapsed (debatable, Blurb version only). Goofs #Flaky, Pop, and a Generic Tree Friend appear in the crowd when it's shown from behind, but they disappear when viewed from the front. Similarly, Nutty didn't appear in the crowd until it was shown from the front. #Mole, Mime, Petunia, & Giggles had more of featuring roles. #Toothy's ears explode from Splendid's voice, but return to normal when the fire spreads, and appear ruptured again when everybody is pressed against the wall. #When Splendid yells too loudly, Lifty and Shifty's eardrums should rupture like everyone else in the room, as both are shown clutching their head instead of holding their ears (unless they were sitting far enough away to avoid major injury). #Lifty and Shifty swap places when the scene goes from the crowd shown from the back to the crowd shown from the front. #Some of the people's positions change when the scene shifts to the crowd shown from the back to being shown from the front (Cub moves up a row and further to his left, Toothy moves to the side, and Handy moves to the middle, etc.) #Even though The Mole is blind, he can still somehow sense when someone with or without a ticket is going in (maybe he wasn't able to hear Cuddles and Toothy, but somehow he was able to hear Sniffles). #Splendid managed to survive the explosion, despite the fact he died in the explosion in Class Act. #In the Blurb version, when The Mole points at Sniffles to go back to the bus, the blurb on his arm says "Arm lengthened to fit HD width", but when it goes to a wide shot of Sniffles and The Mole, the blurb on The Mole's arm says "Arm lengthened to fit HD aspect ratio". #Splendid's ID tag disappears when he flicks his broken pen-tip at Russell, Mime, and Disco Bear. #Lumpy appears in the scene, but he is not shown in the crowd or in the front. #They put Sniffles as a starring character, but he only appeared a few times. Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the movie title Star Trek II: The Wrath of Kahn. *This episode marks Splendid's record for the highest amount of kills in one episode, counting indirect responsibility (20+ kills: the other 18 main characters if you don't count Flippy, Lammy, Mr. Pickels, Truffles from the Blurb version, and 1+ numerous Generic Tree Friends). *This is the second time Sniffles stars in an episode despite having very little screen time. The first time is in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *This is the first Happy Tree Friends episode to be produced in 16:9(aspect ratio) for High Definition. *This is the first Season 3 episode where Splendid and Disco Bear appears. *This episode has a new intro, featuring different character intros and a new ending credit sequence. *The comic convention is either a parody of the San Diego Comic Con center, or Comiket, a similar event in Japan. *The Acorn Shield Symbol for the SSSSSuper Squad can be seen numerous times on Sniffles' backpack, in comic books, and on Splendid's desk, making this the first Internet episode to reference the Splendid Ka-Pow! series. *There are several references to the comic book series Watchmen: **On Sniffles' backpack is badge that resembles a blood-stained smiley face. **A character can be seen dressed as Rorschach, one of the main characters. **Lumpy has Dr. Manhattan's symbol on his forehead. Additionally, Lumpy does not have any pupils, another physical characteristic of Dr. Manhattan. *The mask Cub wears resembles what Lumpy looked like in the first ever Happy Tree Friends episode: Banjo Frenzy. *Cro-Marmot has a group of statues resembling The Cursed Idol on his booth. *Flippy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels are the only main characters who do not appear in this episode (the latter two being more obvious since this was before A Bit of a Pickle). A character in a scarecrow-like costume was seen in the episode, but it was confirmed to be a Generic Tree Friend. *Despite Splendid's high kill count, this is the first time he kills Mime, Disco Bear, and Pop. As of this episode, Flippy, Lammy and Mr. Pickels are the only main characters that Splendid has not killed yet. *Giggles dresses up like Princess Leia from Star Wars, while Petunia wears a hood similar to that of an Ewok. *Petunia's death is similar to Lifty and Shifty's deaths from And the Kitchen Sink. *Nutty is dressed as Batman. *This is the only episode where Splendid clearly speaks instead of making different sounds (e.g., hum, gasp, scream, etc.). His voice is also slightly higher than it usually is. *This is the second episode to only have one main character not appear, in this case Flippy. The first time was Asbestos I Can Do, where Cro-Marmot didn't appear. *According to the "Revenge Of Con" page, Petunia was originally going to have Giggles' role and Giggles was going to be in Petunia's place, but they swapped places in the final cut for unknown reasons. **According to the storyboards, they were also both originally going to have light-sabers. *This is the last episode where Ellen Connell provided the voice for Giggles, Petunia, and Cub. *This is the first internet episode to star Splendid since Better Off Bread. *This is the first internet episode to star Sniffles since Suck It Up. *This is one of the few episodes where Lumpy's antlers do not change directions (as he only appears in one shot). He was only seen getting crushed in the convention center. *Mime, Disco Bear, and Russell's deaths are similar to Nutty, Sniffles, and Mime's deaths in Aw Shucks!. Coincidentally, Mime is in both groups. *The building in which the convention is hosted is a direct parody of the Hall of Justice from the 1970s "Super Friends" cartoons. *In the Blurb version, Truffles is seen in front of Flaky when Splendid is about to do his speech. *This is one of the many episodes where a character makes "puppy eyes". The other instances are Lumpy in Class Act, Toothy in Better Off Bread, Lumpy and Russell in Get Whale Soon, Petunia, Giggles, and Lumpy in Stealing the Spotlight, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya, Lumpy in In a Jam, Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh, Lumpy in Letter Late than Never, Fliqpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Nutty in Icy You, and Lumpy in All in Vein. *According to the Revenge of Con blog, the convention center building was supposed to be based on the Legion of Doom headquarters. *According to the episode's beat-sheet, the episode originally ended with the explosion wiping Sniffles out when he entered, causing a huge crater and leaving only Splendid and his podium, which would then crumble. *When Sniffles sees Splendid, he is seen to be muscular, since he has human-like legs, arms, and a human-like body. He is also seen with a human-like chest. He also has a navel on his torso. *The YouTube thumbnail for the Blurb version of the episode spoils Mime and Disco Bear's deaths. *The last few annotations for this episode's Blurb references the fact that the very first comic created was called "The Adventures of Obadiah Oldbuck" (or by its Swedish title "Histoire de M. Vieux Bois"), created in 1837 by cartoonist Rodolphe Töpffer. The whole comic can be read on the Dartmouth College website. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Blurb episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:Episodes Starring Splendid Category:2009 Episodes